rifts_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot (Vehicle)
Pilot (Vehicle) (Dex) Common Uses Starting a vehicle (DC 10) This usually entails a specific combination of buttons, a particular tool or pass phrase, and the required abilities to get in the vehicle. Outmaneuvering an Opponent (DC Varies) This check is usually used to attempt to beat an opponent attempting to perform some sort of piloting trick on you, like ram you against a wall, strike you with a vehicular smash, and the like. You have to beat the opponents Special Action check, detailed below Hard Turn (DC 20) A driver can use this skill to increase a vehicle's maneuverability one stage (See below) for one attempt at a turn. For every 15 that the driver surpasses the required check, the maneuverability is increased one additional stage. Failing by 5 or less results in a spin-out, requiring a DC 15 check to regain control, and imposes a -2 penalty on all driving checks for two rounds afterward. Failing by 10 or less results in a potential flip, requiring a DC 25 Pilot (vehicle) check to maintain control, and afterward the vehicle goes into a spin-out, as the above failure. Failure by more than 10 results in a flip. Quick Stop (DC 15) A driver can use this skill to decrease a vehicle's speed far faster than it normally could, doubling its deceleration rate for one stop. Failing this check by 10 or more results in a complete failure to decelerate, often resulting in a crash, and then result s ina spin-out, as detailed above. Vehicular Trick (DC Varies) Vehicular tricks are special actions that a driver learns as they master their vehicle. Depending on the class of vehicle, different tricks are available. For a full list, see below. Evasive Maneuvers (DC 15) Taking an “Evasive Maneuvers” action gives the vehicle, and all those inside of it, a bonus to AC and a penalty to attack rolls. By sacrificing one Acceleration increment, the driver makes a Pilot (Vehicle) check. If this check exceeds the DC (15) then the vehicle gets a +1 Dodge bonus to AC and a -2 penalty to all attack rolls. For every 10 it exceeds the DC by, the bonus to dodge increases by 1, and the Attack penalty increases by 2. (25 = +2 AC -4 Attack, 35 = +3 AC -6 Attack, etc.) Vehicular Smash (DC Varies) Driving a vehicle into another vehicle, a creature, or a stationary object is quite simple. An attack roll is made, using the Pilot (Vehicle) check in place of the BAB and Attribute modifier. This is compared against the target's opposed check. A vehicular smash can only be done when driving directly towards a target, and the vehicle must be able to intersect the target with one of their Front squares. So, a large vehicle would have to intersect any of the target's squares with at least one of those two squares. An immobile object gets no save against this attack. A moving vehicle uses the pilot's opposed Pilot (Vehicle) check and adds in any deflection or dodge bonuses granted to the vehicle's AC. A mobile non-vehicle (a person, animal, or robot) must make a Reflex or Acrobatics check, whichever is higher. A Successful Vehicular Smash does the listed damage on the Vehicle sheet, plus 1 dice of damage for every 10 ft difference in the two targets speed during the round of contact. If the target is two or more size categories smaller, then they take an extra dice of damage and the attacker moves over them, knocking the target prone (if possible). If the defender is successful, however, they are able to move out of the way of the attack, moving into a square on either side of the vehicle (chosen before the attempt). However, size modifiers to CMB apply to the attacker's check, while Size modifiers to AC apply to the defender's check. The damage of this attack is equal to the MR of the vehicle's armor. Against targets that are (or are considered due to size disparity) of a lesser MR, the attacker's vehicle takes no damage. If they are of equal MR, the take half the damage to whatever part of the vehicle struck the target. If the target is of a higher MR, the vehicle takes full damage to whatever part of the vehicle struck the target. Modifiers Maneuverability Modifiers Clumsy = -8, Poor = -4, Average = +0, Good = +4, Perfect = +8 Size Modifiers Fine = +8, Diminutive = +6, Tiny = +4, Small = +2, Medium = +0, Large = -2, Huge = -4, Gargantuan = -6, Colossal = -8, Immense = -10 Terrain Modifiers Lightly Obstructed (gravel, sand) = -2, Severely Obstructed (cavern, rubble) = -5, Slightly Slippery (wet) = -2, Severely Slippery (icy) = -5, Slightly Sloped (<45°) = -2, Severely Sloped (>45°) = -5, Slightly Unsteady (boat in rough water) = -2, Mildly Unsteady (boat in a storm) = -5, Severely Unsteady (earthquake) = -10 Action Normally starting a vehicle is a standard action. Outmaneuvering an opponent is usually an immediate action taken during an opponent's turn. A Hard Turn or Quick stop is a swift action, and performing a Vehicular Trick depends on the trick in question. Evasive Maneuvers is a full-round action, and a Vehicular Smash is done as part of a move action. Piloting Vehicles Piloting a vehicle requires a skill check only when starting the vehicle, and when attempting a Vehicular trick or responding to a vehicular trick. Vehicles are less responsive than creatures when it comes to moving, and can only accelerate a certain amount each round. So, a vehicle with a 30 ft acceleration score that is starting at rest can only move 30 ft in the round it is activated. It can then choose to accelerate as a swift action on it next turn, and increase its speed by 30 again (up to 60). It can do this until it reaches full speed. Decelerating works the same way. A vehicle with a deceleration score of 60 can decrease its speed at a maximum of 60 ft as a swift action at the beginning of its turn. So, the above mentioned vehicle accelerates to 120 ft per round after 4 rounds of full acceleration, and then wishes to slow down after five rounds of movement. It would take it two rounds to decelerate to 0 ft and thus stop moving. In all, it would have moved 30+60+90+120+120*5+60+0 ft in that movement (if it was going in a straight line and had no difficult terrain. A vehicle cannot exceed its maximum speed (the speed listed on its Speed entry). It can accelerate or decelerate at ANY number less than its acceleration or deceleration rate. Turning a vehicle is a little more complicated and depends on the vehicle's mobility. A vehicle with perfect maneuverability can turn 45 degrees in its space. It can also turn 90 degrees by moving its space's size forward and in the direction one wishes to move, for the price of one acceleration increment. So, a medium sized vehicle with acceleration 40 ft. that wishes to turn 90 degrees to the right can do so by moving forward 5 ft and right 5 ft, and decreasing its available movement that turn by 40 ft. If it is moving at top speed, its speed is decreased one acceleration increment, and if it is not moving at top speed then it cannot accelerate that turn. A vehicle with Good maneuverability can turn 45 degrees at the cost of one acceleration increment, and can turn 90 degrees at the cost of two. However, the amount of distance needed is 5 more than its size (medium needs 10 ft forward and 10 ft to the side, huge needs 20 ft forward and 20 ft to the side, etc). A vehicle with Average maneuverability can turn 45 degrees at the cost of two acceleration increments, and can turn 90 degrees at the cost of three, but the distance needed to move is the same as Good maneuverability. A vehicle with Poor maneuverability can turn 45 degrees at the cost of two acceleration increments, but turning 90 degrees costs four increments and the distance to move is 10 ft more than its size. A vehicle with Clumsy maneuverability can turn 45 degrees at the cost of three acceleration increments, and it cannot turn 90 degrees without a check. NOTE: all the above turning actually change the direction the vehicle is facing. A vehicle can move diagonally as normal, but its facing remains the same and its movement is decreased by 5 ft for every two squares it moves. Types of Vehicles Wheeled Any vehicle with multiple wheels, treads, or an engine. Often controlled with a wheel for steering, a transmission, and pedals (Cars, trucks, tanks, minor hover vehicles, boats). Cycle Any vehicle with its propulsion system arranged in a line, controlled via pedals and a mechanical steering system (motorcycles, hover cycles, atvs). Plane Any vehicle that flies via rapidly propelling itself forward and using rigid wings to gain lift. (Airplanes). Planes must get up to a speed equal to its Fly acceleration score and while moving in a straight line in order to fly. Hover Any vehicle that uses powerful engines, rotating propellers, or other propulsion systems to gain lift and move. (Helicopters, hovercraft) Hover vehicles can lift straight up and begin flying and do not need to move at least its acceleration score each round in order to maintain altitude. Robot Vehicles who move using systems similar to biological creatures, often humanoid in shape. (Robots, spider-skull walker, etc). Putting ranks in Pilot (Robot) allows you to get into, maneuver, and understand the use of different weapons of all Robot vehicles and equipment. Robots have the unique ability to fight and move like a humanoid or animal (based on the machine) and are capable of making Acrobatics, Climb, Craft, Disable Device, Escape Artist, Fly, Ride, Stealth, and Swim checks. However, a Pilot (Robot) check must be made (DC equal to the skill itself) in order to perform the check. Robots also do not use a lot of the rules for vehicular movement and interactions (no Maneuverability, no Acceleration/Deceleration, etc) Power Armor Considered a sort of hybrid between robots and suits of armor, they actually do not require a check to maneuver in, but are still listed here for consistency. Instead, piloting Power Armor often requires a feat for Proficiency. Without the feat, all strength and dexterity skills, attack rolls, and damage rolls have a -4 proficiency penalty. Other Some vehicles don't really fit into any of these categories. (Submarines, spacecraft) If a vehicle fits into multiple categories, like a hover-capable car, a skycycle, a plane that has some minor hovering capabilities, and the like, it will require ranks in both types of vehicle, and skill checks use the skill with fewer ranks. If ranks are not in both skills, then the vehicle can still be piloted with fewer of the necessary skills, albeit at a -4 penalty AND the check cannot exceed 20. Vehicular Tricks All tricks consume one Acceleration increment, and are a standard action Forced Spin-out When moving alongside an opponent's vehicle, a pilot can attempt to slam against an opponent, forcing them to spin out. If the pilot wins in the opposed check, the opponent takes 2 dice worth of Vehicular Slam damage (and the attacker takes half damage, as usual) and the opponent's vehicle goes into a spin-out. See “Spin-out” for more details. If the opponent's check is successful, the opponent's vehicle avoids the contact, and either pulls ahead or behind the attacker. Size modifiers to CMB apply to the two checks made (A large vehicle would have a +1, a small vehicle would have -2). Forced Stop When moving in front of an opponent's vehicle, a pilot can attempt to trick the opponent into thinking that the pilot has hit his breaks, forcing their opponent to slow down or stop. If the pilot beats the opponent's opposed check, then the vehicle slows down one full deceleration increment while the pilot remains at their normal speed (or decelerates along with the vehicle). Size modifiers to CMB apply to the two checks made (A large vehicle would have a +1, a small vehicle would have -1). Push When moving alongside an opponent, a pilot can attempt to force their opponent to move. By creeping sideways, a pilot can force a vehicle to move sideways with them, possibly forcing them into an obstacle, trapping them in line with another vehicle, or some other such thing. If the pilot wins the opposed check, the opponent is forced to move alongside the pilot's vehicle, consuming its movement for that round. If the opponent wins, they can choose to counter and slam against the vehicle, doing 2 dice worth of Vehicular Slam damage to the pilot's vehicle (and taking half damage, as usual), or they can move in front of or behind the pilot's vehicle. Size modifiers to CMB apply to the two checks made (A large vehicle would have a +1, a small vehicle would have -2). Shake Off In the rare case that some creature, robot, or other vehicle is stuck on the pilot's vehicle, the pilot can make a Pilot (Vehicle) check opposed by the clinger's Grapple check. The pilot must decelerate one Deceleration increment AND uses up an Acceleration increment to spin 360 degrees quickly OR zig-zag from side-to-side (doesn't matter which). If the pilot wins the check, the clinger is thrown off. If the clinger wins, they can remain on the vehicle. Vehicular Combat Running Vehicular interactions is a little complicated, and will require a bit of note-taking and math. One, the DM will need to have the overall “Area” mapped out, with possible challenges, road-blocks, and the like. Two, you'll need to make a record of the distance between the vehicles at the beginning of the interaction, and the current speed of each vehicle involved. Once done, vehicular combat can begin properly. Between turns, the vehicles move their current speed forward along the “Area” mapped out by the DM. Then, the pilots of both vehicles decide whether they want to Accelerate, Decelerate, or Maintain speed. If this change in their speed further augments the distance between them. The new distance between vehicles is recalculated, and tokens are placed on the Map-board with the distance between them shown accurately. At this point, they take turns based on their initiative order. Any passengers can take their turns to shoot at their opponent, take cover inside or wherever, or do any other action. On the Pilot's turn, they can choose to, as a move action, adjust their position. A vehicle has a bit more maneuverability based on its maneuverability. This change does affect the current distance between the two vehicles, but does not affect Acceleration, Deceleration, or Speed values. A Clumsy vehicle can move its half its length backwards (minimum 5 ft) or 1/4 its length forward (minimum 0 ft), and 5 ft from side-to-side. A Poor vehicle can move its length backwards or ½x its length forward (minimum 5 ft), and 10 ft from side-to-side. An Average vehicle can move 1.5x its length backwards or its length forwards, and 20 ft from side-to-side. A Good vehicle can move double its length backwards or 1.5x its length forwards, and 30 ft from side-to-side. A Perfect can move triple its length backwards or double its length forwards, and 40 ft from side-to-side. So, a Perfect vehicle that is 10 ft long and 5 ft wide can move 40 ft from side-to-side and 15 ft forward. It can move 10 ft to the left, 10 ft up, and then 20 to the right, and then an additional 5 ft forward and another 10 ft to the right, if so desired! However, a Poor vehicle that is 20 ft long and 10 ft wide can only move 10 ft forward, and 10 ft from side-to-side. If, in the mentioned turn, a Vehicular Trick or other ability is used that consumes an Acceleration increment, the vehicle CANNOT accelerate between turns, as mentioned above. It can still Decelerate and Maintain speed as normal.